


You're Amazing

by Heartrate18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Shay - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartrate18/pseuds/Heartrate18
Summary: Just a fluffy AF Hidge(Punk) story. I have others in the works (recently accidently deleted my file holding them, but I'm working on them)





	You're Amazing

"Hunk? You in here?", Pidge called into the kitchen.

"No", came the sullen reply. "There's just a pile of sadness and despair."

Pidge sighed as she walked around the counter to find the yellow paladin, sitting on the ground, shoving food goo sadly into his mouth. She sat down next to him.

"Alright. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing."

"Hunk. Come on. This isn't like you at all. Keith's the one that hides away to mope", she said in an attempt to make him at least smirk.

"Yeah. I know, but…." He sighed in defeat and dropped the goo back on the plate.

Pidge carefully placed a hand on his shoulder in concern.

"Hunk?"

He sighed again before speaking.

"Shay dumped me." Pidge gasped in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She meet some other Bulmerian who is apparently perfect for her. They're supposed to be getting married soon."

"That soon? Wow. Bulmerians move fast."

She looked at his face to see him looking back with a hurt expression.

"Oh, Hunk. I'm sorry. I know how you felt about her."

"I thought she felt the same. I guess I'm just an idiot", he scoffed at himself.

"Hunk. That couldn't be farther from the truth. You're one of the sweetest, smartest, most amazing guys in probably the whole universe. Shay's the idiot for letting you go. She probably doesn't even realize what she's missing," Pidge huffed.

Hunk blinked in shock.

"Pidge. You really think all that? About me?"

She looked at him, eyes widening and face starting to flush, as the realization of what she had just let slip settled in.

"I-I mean, I'm uh, I'm sure some people would say that. Not-not ME specifically, but-. Who am I kidding? Yes Hunk. You're amazing. You put your all into everything you do and it's not fair that someone took that for granted."

Hunk smiled at her honest, and the blush that spread across her entire face.

"Thanks Pidge. I feel a lot better now. I think I'll head to bed," he said as he stood up.

"Goodnight, Pidgey," he said before leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

As Hunk walked out of the kitchen, Pidge continued to sit on the floor in shock. Her mind was running a mile a minute.

'Did that just happen? Did he kiss my head?'

Once she had confirmed that, yes, that did happen, she stood up, put away the forgotten goo, and proceeded to skip (yes, skip) down the hall to her room.

She was so lost in her own little world that she didn't notice the slightly scared and slightly disturbed looks she got from Lance and Keith as she passed them by.


End file.
